X
by PokeRus
Summary: With his father missing for over five years young Soren Ichihara uses the Digitrix he made to go out and search for him. Can he save File City in the meanwhile?
1. The Fire of Courage

_A/N: Just a little sumthin I threw together to celebrate movin into my new house! yeah boy!_

**X**

**Chapter One **

**The Fire of Courage**

_The Digital World's beginnings could be traced to the early twentieth century, with the activation of the Atanasoff-Berry Computer (ABC)-the first computer—which laid the basic foundations of the world. Subsequently, the first patented computer, ENIAC, was activated, and proceeded to build upon those foundations, shaping the Digital World. Over the ensuing years, through the continued growth of the electronic communications network on Earth, the Digital World continued to expand and grow, even after the ABC and ENIAC were shut down. There are multiple alternate reality incarnations of the Digital World, each one running parallel with the various multiple Earths that exist in the multiverse._

_However, as data is easy to modify, and considering that the Digital World is made up of data, the features of any particular area of DigiWorld are subject to immediate and drastic alteration at any time. For example, a gigantic mountain can be formed in moments or portions of islands can be scattered across a sea with ease. The malleability of the Digital World made it a frequent target of attack from within and from humans with malevolent intentions._

Soren Ichihara was an ordinary twelve year old, except for the fact that he lived on File Island in the capital of File City. In the dimension Soren was from the Digital World and Real World combined at some point where no one knew which from which anymore, but the humans and Digimon still co-existed as best as you'd expect. File City was a sprawling metropolis and one of the few civilized areas on File Island and was run by Mayor Jijimon, who constantly sought re-election. In the beginning, File City was uninhabited and secluded, but the city flourished as he recruited once-feral Digimon. As the city's prosperity increased, it became the home to several attractions, including an item shop, arena tournament, clinic, restaurant, bank, and transportation service.

_"...Soren wake up dear," _quipped Mei, his mother, quipped pulling on the covers trying to wake him up. Mei Ichihara, a woman in her late thirties had medium length auburn hair with hazel eyes. She wore a sleeves white blouse, a pair of gray cargo pants, a red apron, and some Patamon slippers. Glancing down at her Partner a snickering Doggymon, she placed her hands at her hips sighing. "I have no choice. Will you wake him up Doggymon?!" Doggymon was a cartoonish looking brown dog-like Digimon with a white D on its chest.

"Kch! Kch," Doggymon snickered covering his mouth like Muttley. "Yup! Yup!" Grabbing the base of Soren's covers with its paws, the malicious little Digimon yanked as hard as he could pulling him right out of bed.

Landing head first on the ground, Soren rubbed the top of his head grumbling. _"Doggymon, Puppet Digimon/Champion: A Puppet Digimon that emerged from a database of televised American cartoons. Its body is firm yet very soft, and as it can stretch and contract like rubber, it can repel every attack. Although it visually gives off a very dangerous impression, this Digimon is actually harmless to man and beast despite its maliciousness and aggressiveness. Its signature attack is "Jesting Howling",  
wherein it emits a growling roar that both loses the enemy's fighting spirit and damages it. Its special attack, "Ultra Bite", is a strong attack wherein it  
bites with its sharp teeth."_

Noticing Doggymon's goofy expression, Soren lost it. Leaping of the ground he approached it seething. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Kch! Kch!" Doggymon tumbled over blurting out laughing.

"You leave him alone. He just did what I asked," Mei snapped pointing a finger right in his face. "If you got up when I asked none of this would of even happened."

_"You always take his side,"_ he sulked flopping back on his bed. Being a prankster Doggymon couldn't help but torment him. However, whenever Mei was around he'd pull this good dog routine.

Patting her son on the head she chuckled. "Don't pout. Get dressed Datamon wanted to see you. I don't know what he wanted." After delivering her message, Mei turned away heading back to the door. Standing in the doorway she lamented. "Be careful you know I don't trust that worn out toaster."

Soren was a young boy with pale skin, blueish black hair and gray eyes. He wore a black shirt with an orange "X" on it, and orange circuit-like vertical lines in the collar and the end of the sleeves. He also wore long gray shorts, gray and orange socks, and black and orange sneakers, and over his head he wears Bike Goggles—black and orange goggles with large light gray lens. The goggles were the first ever gift his father ever bought him.

Soren always loved visiting the Digimon Lab on File City he would always run across the strangest gadgets there. Stepping over malfunctioning robot parts, he witnessed that it was still a junk pile it wouldn't kill Datamon to clean up once in awhile. A large computer screen was overhead filled with some much tech jargon he would never be able to understand. Beakers sat on the tables filled with strange clear liquids, notebooks were pilled up miles high, and pieces of broken Digivices littered the entire Digimon Lab belonged to his father Yunari Ichihara, a renowned Digimon scientist. Yunari had went missing five years ago mysteriously.

Datamon was a diminutive little Digimon with a glass dome full of cracks protecting its robot brain. The robot Digimon had a silver shell, but a small portion to the left was smashed revealing what must have had some organic components seeing as it had an eye. Extending from Datamon's shell were two long shiny wire-like arms with enormous three finger hands. Attached to Datamon's bottom were three legs each fitted with a red claw.

Datamon might of looked like something out of a horror movie, but Soren knew him since he was a baby. "So, what's up Datamon?! My mom said you wanted to see me."

Quickly turning around trying to greet his visitor Datamon fell over some of the rusty parts. Crashing face first into the heap, the Nanobot Digimon rose up slowly scanning Soren. "Ah, yes. Soren please step this way. After years of work the Digitrix is finally completed." It must have been something else based on the way Datamon was acting it was easy to tell that he hadn't been recharging. "It is an ingenious piece of technology if I say so myself."

"The Digitrix?!" Soren asked was that some sort of new Digivice.

Giddy to answer that question, Datamon buzzed and beeped. "Ah…yes. The Digitrix is a specialize Digivice that can allow a Tamer to become a Digimon."

"So what?! Can't a Digivice already do that?!" Folding his arms, Soren really wasn't that impressed with the Digitrix, Datamon made it sound like the be all to end all.

Firing a couple of Plug Bombs into the youths face, Datamon angrily fired back. "Not really its not the same. Instead of a Legendary Warrior you can become an ordinary Digimon and the Digitrix is formulated for anyone's use." Pressing a button on the control panel, the Digitrix rose up on a pedestal.

Approaching the device it didn't look any different to Soren, actually, it resembled a blue wristwatch. It possessed only three buttons one labeled Detect, Discover, and Destroy. A large dail rested in the center. "I'm still not seeing it Datamon." The moment he reached out his hands the Digitrix began to activate whirling loudly. "Huh?! What's going on?!" A blinding light flashed from the dail, the next thing he knew was that the Digitrix was attaching itself to him.

Beeping loudly the Digitrix informed its new master of the ongoing. "User: Soren Ichihara. Digitrix: Full Power!"

Horrified Soren pulled at the Digitrix trying to remove it, but it wasn't budging. "What gives Datamon?! Get this thing off of me!"

Not even showing signs of remorse, Datamon replied. "Unfortunately I cannot. The Digitrix is in its prototype phase in order to get a proper test it'll bond with its host." Basically Soren was a guinea pig for Datamon's experiments. "With you being a volunteer for the experiment. How about you transform into a Digimon?"

Cutting Datamon with his eyes, Soren decided to just spin the dial on the Digitrix. Oddly enough there wasn't anything on it, but a red Digi-Egg covered in orange flames with a metal spike sticking out of the top. "Its cool I can turn into a Digimon, but what's with this Digi-Egg?! Can I only access Armor Digimon, but they aren't even Champion level." griped Soren a glint of frustration covering his face. "I'd get creamed in a fight."

Typing away on his keyboard Datamon came to a complete halt, partly annoyed by Soren's inquiries. Turning away from his monitor the Nanobot faced the teenaged boy interlocking his fingers. "For the last time Digitrix is just a prototype. You are a human being and I have no way of telling how excess data will affect you. For all we know you could go berserk due to corruption."

This was Datamon's life work he toiled hours in his laboratory trying to perfect the Digitrix, but young Soren couldn't understand why. Leaning over Datamon's shoulders, Soren placed his hands behind his head asking. "Isn't the Digitrix just a Digivice, why go through all this effort?" Since most humans had Digimon partners the idea of a Digitrix sounded farfetched.

Releasing nanites from his fingertips, Datamon eyed Soren stating. "Have you not ever heard of the saying 'Walk a mile in another person's shoes?"

It appeared like the strange device that bonded itself to Soren had its very own Digimon Analyzer. _"Datamon, the Nanobot Digimon/Ultimate__: a small Machine Digimon used for restoring computer data. He is very good at fixing and using electrical equipment, but he does not work well with people. He was once a Vaccine Digimon used to restore crashed computers, but he was attacked by a strong Virus Digimon, which destroyed his logic circuits and made him run wild. Despite his small stature, Datamon can easily delete bigger and stronger Digimon. His special attack is "Plug Bomb", which launches tiny bombs from his fingertips."_

"Okay I'll use it," irked Soren slapping his hand down on the dial, but oddly nothing happened. Looking up he glared at Datamon screaming. "What the heck?! It didn't even work!"

_"Ahem...That's because you have to say Digi-Armor Energize first,"_ coughed Datamon seeming a little embarrassed.

"_Seriously," _Soren quipped not even knowing if he was kidding.

"Just do it," gripped Datamon not interested in fighting.

"Fine!" Soren barked spinning the dial on his Digitrix. Landing on the Digi-Egg of Courage he slammed down on it. "...Digi-Armor! Energize!"

Light sparkles rained down onto Soren as images of Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon, and WarGreymon appeared in the background. Rings of fire engulfed him as he started his transition into becoming a Digimon. His human skin peeled away becoming blue with a long prehensile tail swaying in the background. Pieces of the Digi-Egg of Courage adjourned him a fragment covering his chest, hands, and feet. Lastly a piece covered his face with a sharp horn-like blade protruding from the top and black bands were tied around each of his biceps. Peering through the mask were his red eyes and on his back was emblazed with the Crest of Courage. "Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage."

The Digimon Analyzer once again performed its job. _"Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage/Armor: An Armor-leveled Dragon Man Digimon that evolved through the power of the "Digi-Egg of Courage". The "Digi-Egg of Courage" bears the "Fire" attribute, and those who attach this Digi-Egg to themselves will obtain the ability to ignite flames on their bodies in combat, allowing them to attack enemy Digimon with their intense power. Its signature attack is "Knuckle Fire", wherein it punches the enemy with flame-covered fists. Its special attack is "Fire Rocket", wherein it transforms its body into a flame-covered rocket and crushes the enemy."_

Datamon activated its rocket jets hovering around Soren in his newly transformed body. The small Digimon carefully recorded any information in a small I-Pad. "So, how is it Flamedramon? Are you feeling any adverse effects?" Mixing Digimon data with human DNA wasn't an exact science, so Datamon needed to know if Soren felt anything strange.

Leaning back and forth dancing around like a boxer, Flamedramon threw a couple of fiery punches. Holding his flaming fist up to his face a crooked grin appeared on the Armor Digimon's face. "Oh yeah, I could get used to this." He shadowboxed the air releasing tiny fireballs. "I feel like a total badass."

"I'm surprised it even work. It always failed or left horrible mutations in all the simulations I ran," Datamon seemed very pleased with his work.

"Nah, I feel just fine dude. Check it out!" smirked Flamedramon flashing a thumbs up before, leaping into the air. "Fire Rocket!" Surrounds himself in an aura of fire, Flamedramon shot itself towards a file cabinet like a rocket setting it on fire.

Transforming its arm into a fire extinguisher, Datamon sprayed foam over the flames yelling. "Ack! What are you doing?! Do not destroy the laboratory." Making his way back to his control panel he quietly quipped. "Ahhh...before I forget to protect your humanity I placed thirty minute time limits of all ten of your transformations."

Reverting back to normal Soren spun the dial on his Digitrix again, but all he saw on it was one Digi-Egg. "I don't see anything, but the Digi-Egg of Courage?! Where are my other nine transformations?! Where did Flamedramon go?!"

Knocking away Soren's hand, Datamon answered his question. "The Digitrix doesn't work like that. Its DNA based so you turn into Flamedramon based on your genes. If any other human accessed the Digitrix, the Digi-Egg of Courage would turn them to some other Digimon." Clacking away at his keyboard he pulled up a chart of some sort. "You'll have other transformation based on the other Digi-Eggs. Courage, Friendship, Sincerity, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, and Miracles make ten."

"That's pretty cool Datamon," Soren exclaimed excited about what he could possibly turn into next. Grabbing Datamon lifting the Nanobot Digimon over his head, he could barely contain his excitement. "So where are the other Digi-Eggs?!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Datamon's bad eye flickered on and off. "Beats me? I do not know where they are. Your father found the Digi-Egg of Courage."

Hearing that Soren almost dropped Datamon he hadn't seen his father in months, the last time he had heard from him he had disappeared while searching for some ruins. Soren lived with his mother, but he would always visit Datamon, his father's partner. Before Yunari had vanished he and Datamon were scouring File Island working on the Digitrix project.

Placing Datamon on the ground, Soren started counting the number of Digi-Eggs on his fingers until he came to a sudden realization. "Wait a minute! Those are the Crests of the Digi-Destined." Every since he was young he was enchanted with tales of the Digi-Destined engaging with battles against the likes of Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, and the Dark Master.

"Affirmative. That is why I cannot detect them," Datamon answered returning to his computer. Even though Soren and Datamon were from a parallel universe the Digital World that they called home was protected by the Digi-Destined. A glint appeared Datamon's eye as he turned around. "Although if Yunari found the Digi-Egg of Courage maybe you can find the others."

Reflecting light off the Digitrix, Soren decided to look pass the fact he was stuck with Armor Digimon. "This is great. With this I can find my dad." Without a partner of his own it had been impossible.

Pressing a button on his module, Datamon shut down the Digimon Lab stopping Soren from leaving. "While you are excited I must warn you. Do not and I repeat do not just blindly show off your transformations. Evil humans and Evil Digimon will stop at nothing to get their hands on your Digitrix."

"I know that Datamon!" Soren snapped he wished that Datamon wouldn't treat him like such a little kid. Glancing up at one of the numerous monitors that littered his father's laboratory Soren then leaned against the counter groaning. "Still though I wish we had some sort of clue."

_"Hmmm...I may have something. Your father was researching places on File Island before he disappeared," _answered Datamon stroking his chin. Entering something in his computer, Datamon printed out a piece of paper. Turning he preceded to hand Soren a map with few locations marked on File Island. "I do not know what your father was looking for, possibly Digi-Eggs?" Thinking things over Datamon then suggested. "Hmmm...maybe you should visit the Fossil Canyons. That's where we found the Digi-Egg of Courage."

"Awesome I'll check it out." Folding up the map placing it into his back Soren resumed trying to exit the laboratory, but Datamon still wouldn't unbar the door. Pulling on the doorknob he turned around screaming. "Alright this isn't funny anymore Datamon unlock the door."

Whirling loudly as he processed information, Datamon stated. "I will in due time, but considering what you mentioned about Armor Digimon from earlier. I feel it would be in your best interest to get some training from Leomon before you go."

Scratching his chin, Soren mumbled. _"Hmm…old man Leomon?!" _Seeing as Leomon only trained Digimon that had Tamers the young boy then asked. "Why should I go there? I don't have a Partner."

Lights blinked on and off in Datamon's dome before he preceded to blow up at him. "If you had not noticed you practically are a DIGIMON now!"

"I get that, but still why Armor Digimon?!" he asked staring at his brand new Digitrix. He wasn't about to drop it.

Pushing Soren out the door, Datamon hovered behind him griping. "It is an ancient form of Digivolution that was developed when the Digital World was young and it was almost impossible to digivolve even to the Champion level without assistance. I believe a level between Rookie and Champion will be best suited for you to handle at the time."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks Chapter One is done. **


	2. Honor of the Beast King

**Last time on X: My name is Soren Ichihara and I live in File City. I stay with my mother and her obnoxious Doggymon. Anyway after five years the Digitrix that my dad and Datamon had been working on was finally completed. It was a specialized Digivice that allows a Tamer to become any Digimon, too bad its only Armor Digimon. Using the Digitrix I plan to leave File City and search the island for my father. What else could you possibly expect?**

**X**

**Chapter Two**

**Honor of the Beast King**

High walls surrounded File City they were built to keep out malevolent Digimon, but it also sometimes made the place feel like a prison. Standing vigilant were Knightmon who guarded the gates leading in and out of the city. Most of the human population that lived on File Island lived in File City, the ones who lived outside the walls were considered nuts. The residents didn't seem to mind since File City had everything they would ever want, but Soren was one who longed to see what was outside the walls. However, his mother would forbid it. She had already lost her husband, she wasn't about to lose her son.

Exiting the Digimon Lab, Soren took a couple steps into File City streets the thoughts of his impending journey weighed heavily on his mind. Taking a peek out the corner of his eye he saw a Knightmon guarding the gate he was going to leave out of. Datamon followed behind him, it shielded the sunlight from its eyes. _"Darn, I must of been in the laboratory too long."_

Taking a deep breath, Soren teased his mechanical friend. "I told you about shutting yourself off in that stuffy old lab." Admiring his reflection in the windows of some buildings, he chortled. "It'll be good for you to get out of the lab while we're looking for dad."

Datamon slowed his hover a bit protesting. "I am a scientist not some brutish Digimon. I will not be leaving File City, you will have to go alone. Although I plan to provide you all sorts of support from right here. "

"_Uh…okay?!" _he answered feeling a bit depressed by Datamon's response.

Towering over a cart being pulled by an Unimon, a Knightmon checked its Tamer's Passport. " Everything seems to be in order. Please pass through." Clad from head to toe in silver Chrome Digizoid armor, warm blue eyes, and he carried multiple including one enormous sword. Lastly it bore the Crest of Hope on its shield and cape. Apparently Unimon's Tamer was a merchant from outside of File City's walls. "Enjoy your stay in File City."

The look on Soren's face let it be known how excited he was, running up to Knightmon he asked. "Who was that Knightmon?!"

Soren activated the Digimon Analyzer on the Digitrix. _"Knightmon, the Medieval Digimon/Ultimate: It is a largely-built Digimon whose body is clad in armor made from heavyweight Chrome Digizoid. It possesses enough power to easily wield its cherished Greatsword even while dressed in that armor. According to one theory, it wears the armor on its body in order to restrain its mighty, uncontrollable power. Also, Knightmon is a Digimon that exists to faithfully serve its master, and its personality is deeply loyal. For that reason, it is in distress over becoming either wicked or righteous, depending on its master's attribute, in order to follow through on those convictions."_

"Hmmm…He was just a fishing merchant," replied Knightmon leaning up against his Greatsword. People passed through File City's gates so often that he never took that much notice.

Balling up his fists, Soren was really giddy about branching out. "Man, I can't wait to leave File City and see the other side of the walls." What kinds of Digimon awaited him out in the mainland. Just thinking about it gave him goosebumps.

Looming over Soren, Knightmon's blue eyes locked onto him as he stated. "Sorry only those who receive permission from General Leomon are allowed to exit the gates." When it appeared that he disagreed with that, he knelt down placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know it sounds rough, but this is the best way to keep you safe."

Taking this as his cue Datamon moved in front of Soren. "Actually that is why we are here Knightmon. We need Leomon's permission for Soren to leave the city and investigate the Fossil Canyon."

Breaking his usual decorum, Knightmon almost feel over his sword. "What?! He's only a child."

"I…I'll be thirteen in a couple of years," exclaimed Soren pretending to be a grown up.

Eyeing Datamon suspiciously, Knightmon grumbled. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Silence I do not need your approval. Just tell me where Leomon is," Datamon gruffed tried of arguing.

Holding his Greatsword over his head, Knightmon pointed in the direction of the Digital Base. "Leomon's where he is always at, the Digital Base." Sitting in the center of File City was the Digital Base, a military facility that Leomon used to protect the town. Not only did the Digital Base guard the residents of File City, Leomon would also leave and help any Digimon in need. "I wouldn't bother him though. We've been getting a lot of emergency calls lately."

"So there's trouble outside the walls?! Well that's even more proof that I need to leave," cried Soren this only strengthen his resolve. From an early age he was taught to love Digimon and if they were in danger he'd be the first one to try and help.

Hearing enough out of Knightmon, Datamon turned hovering away. "Come along Soren this gentleman has nothing left to tell us." Following Datamon away quite a distance, Soren came face to face with the Digital Base, an ominous black building. The military infrastructure was extremely high tech with red security beams wrapped around four look out towers and each post guarded by a Commandramon.

Hearing footsteps approach the guard tower, a Commandramon cocked his M-16 pointing it towards the intruders. "Halt! Who goes there?! Identify yourselves." Commandramon was a little Dragon Digimon with camouflage blue skin that dressed from head to toe in soldier garb. Over his shoulder was a M-16 not some pop gun, but a real rifle.

Another Digimon Analyzer page opened up. _"Commandramon, the Cyborg Dragon Digimon/Rookie: A foot soldier Digimon who is a member of the mechanized 'D-Brigade'. The 'D-Brigade' is a mechanized brigade consisting of draconic Cyborg type Digimon, and is a sort of Special Forces dedicated to completing missions that aren't determined by many, and are disclosed from public knowledge by most. The surface of Commandramon's body is covered in a special structure processing application, which allows it to judge nearby colors in real time, then displays the appropriate camouflage pattern. Therefore, it is said that most of its 'Targets' are destroyed without them knowing of Commandramon's presence. Its special attacks are "M16 Assassin", which fires bullets from its equipped Assault Rifle, and "DCD Bomb", which tosses out mini bombs at the enemy."_

Glancing up at the top of the tower, Datamon exasperatedly groaned. "It is I Datamon and Soren Ichihara. Now stop being foolish Commandramon and open the gate."

Lowering his rifle, Commandramon huffed. "Oh, its just you Datamon. You gotta be more careful I was about to blow your head clear off your shoulders." Looking down from his tower he flagged down a passing Knightmon giving it the go ahead to open the gate allowing them into the facility.

Coming to the Digital Base just caused stress for Soren just watching all the Digimon and Tamers scurrying around they always seemed to be on the brink of going to war. _"I…Is everything alright?!"_

Climbing down from his post Commandramon chuckled. "Nah, its just that we've been a bit busy around here. There's nothing to worry about." The soldier Digimon then took it upon himself to lead them inside through all the chaos.

Soren stood in awe of the Digital Base, in all, there were 17 active duty Tamer squadrons and 2 Ready Reserve squadrons currently based at there. The air station also maintains a Search and Rescue Unit, flying three Blimpmon. With the addition of the Blimpmon patrol, Navy Search and Rescue provides 24 day and night maritime, inland and mountainous rescue support for the Digital World. The Blimpmon provided 15 minute alert coverage at all times of the year. Additionally, the Blimpmon were staffed by Gatomon who worked as Medical Technicians on all missions it performed. They primarily served as military aircrews, but missions aiding civilians in distress are often approved and executed.

Over 50 tenant commands were also located at the Digital Base, providing training, medical and dental, and other support services, including a Marine Aviation Training Support Group for the staff and student Marine Corps personnel. The base also continued its long-standing role as a center of activity for Naval Air Reserve operations and training in the region.

Walking down a long corridor the Digitrix caught Commandramon's eye. "Hey! Is that new Digivice a wristwatch are something?" His eyes glowed he had never seen anything like that before in his life.

"_Um…it's a…" _his mind went blank trying to think up an excuse.

Smacking Soren on his back, Commandramon barreled out laughing. "I get it kid! Its something you can only disgust with the General!"

Inside the Command Center stood Leomon, a brown lion bipedal Digimon with a fiery yellow mane. Leomon was shirtless, but that only served to show off his impressive physique including a X-shaped scar in the middle of his chest. He wore a pair of frayed camouflage pants, some combat boots, and hanging from around his neck were a pair of dogtags.

Checking the Digimon Analyzer on the Digitrix, Soren learned. _"Leomon, the Lion Digimon/Champion: A Beast Man type Digimon whose nicknames vary from 'The King of Beasts' to 'The Noble Brave Warrior'. While there are a lot of evil-hearted and ferocious Digimon, this strong-willed and heroic-hearted being has defeated a large number of them in the past. In particular, the 'Digimon Hunter' named Ogremon is his rival. His tough-trained body, which he trains daily, can withstand all known attacks, and with his special attack of "Fist of the Beast King", his enemies breathe their last breath near him. He very rarely has to resort to slashing at the enemy with the "Beast Sword" on his waist."_

Leomon was extremely upset tossing a clipboard against the ground roaring. "What do you mean we lost contact with the squadron assigned to Factorial Town?! Isn't that Andromon's sector?!" The command room was filled with numerous cameras each with a video feed of a different sector of the Digital World. Glaring at a couple of Commandramon underlings. "Those were some of my best Tamers. What the hell happened?"

Shrugging his shoulders a Commandramon tried his best responding. "I don't know apparently they were ambushed."

"Um...I was uh... thinking about heading out to Fossil Canyon," stammered Soren not making much eye contact Leomon was very intimidating. This was going to be his first time leaving the tall walls of File City but he was insanely excited. Gathering himself, he squealed. "I'm gonna find my dad and bring him home!"

Leomon had heard enough of Soren's nonsense shouting. "That's insane! You're not going anywhere. Its too dangerous out there for a child especially for one without a Partner." He knew the terrors of the outside world. "You have no clue what kinds of Digimon are out there! You should remain here under the watchfully guard of the Knightmon Corps."

"That's kinda harsh sir. The boy just misses his dad. I'll volunteer to go with him and search for clues," answered Commandramon after seeing Soren's crushed face. "If we don't find anything out I'll bring him right back."

Immediately shooting Commandramon down, Leomon roared. "He can't be coddled! He isn't a baby anymore."

Something snapped inside the young boy all he wanted to do wanted to do was find his father. "I…I wasn't asking for your approval Leomon," gruffed Soren grabbing the dial on his Digitrix. Spinning the knob, he never took his eyes off Leomon. "I'll defeat you and make you acknowledge me." Stopping on the Digi-Egg of Courage he slapped down on it crying. "Digi-Armor! Energize!"

Light sparkles rained down onto Soren as images of Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon, and WarGreymon appeared in the background. Rings of fire engulfed him as he started his transition into becoming a Digimon. His human skin peeled away becoming blue with a long prehensile tail swaying in the background. Pieces of the Digi-Egg of Courage adjourned him a fragment covering his chest, hands, and feet. Lastly a piece covered his face with a sharp horn-like blade protruding from the top and black bands were tied around each of his biceps. Peering through the mask were his red eyes and on his back was emblazed with the Crest of Courage. "Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage."

In total surprise Commandramon dropped his M-16 the barrel clacked against the ground. "What the heck?!"

Appalled by the sight before him, Leomon roared. "Flamedramon?! What's the meaning of this Datamon? I thought only Veemon could Armor Digivolve into Flamedramon!" Quickly turning his attention towards Datamon he knew the shifty little Digimon was behind it.

Leomon was one of the only Digimon in File City to have Datamon's respect. Stroking his chin, the Nanobot Digimon explained. "Quite observant as usual Leomon I placed the Digital DNA of Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon the descendants of the Ancient Species into the Digitrix's matrix."

Placing his hands at his sides, Leomon began shaking his head. _"You and your tinkering."_

Being in the Digi-Egg of Courage, Soren had limitless confidence. Leaping back Flamedramon held up his fist, igniting it. "What's wrong Leomon?! Scared to take your whooping like a big Mon?" Flamedramon was specialized for grappling so he felt like it could most likely take Leomon if he played his cards right.

Grabbing a little distance Flamedramon threw punches with its fiery fists shooting fireballs at Leomon. "Knuckle Fire!"

Deflecting the fireballs with the back of his hand Leomon scoffed. "Take it easy kid. Don't be manipulated by Datamon."

Brushing away his concerns Flamedramon shouted. "No way Leomon! I need to find my dad and you're not gonna stop me!" Standing on his tiptoes the fiery dragon once again launched numerous fireballs into the air. "Knuckle Fire!"

"I guess you need to be put in your place." Leomon grumbled agilely deflecting Flamedramon's fireballs with his Beast Sword. Sheathing his sword, he faced the Armor Digimon with its fist aglow. "Here you go! Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon then released an energy wave in the shape of a lion's head from a punch of his fist.

Before Soren could react, a roaring lion head collided into Flamedramon's gut pushing him backwards. It was one thing imagining combat, it was another getting hit for real. Doubling over in pain, Flamedramon glanced up at Leomon coughing. _"Oof…I guess it would make sense for that to hurt." _

Flamedramon dropped to one knee, but refused to stay down for long. Watching from the sidelines Commandramon was impressed. _"Amazing I've never seen anyone get hit with the boss' Fist of the Beast King and stand back up." _

Even Datamon was pleasantly surprised for Flamedramon to take a head-on attack and not revert back to Soren.

Stroking his chin, Leomon finally relented. "Hmm…You're just like your father. Fine if you're going to leave I'm gonna make sure you're ready." He then took a hold of the dogtags around his neck. "I'm a tough General, but I'm fair. If you can prove yourself I'll give my blessing. Its a dangerous world out there so don't expect me to hold back."

"I won't hold back either! Flame Shot!" irked Flamedramon covering himself in flames, he then cut diagonally upwards utilizing its helmet blade.

A curving fireball was what Leomon expected from an experience fighter like Soren prompting him to leapt right over it. Unsheathing his sword, he swung it diagonally smashing into Flamedramon's horn. "Beast Sword!" Usually Armor Digimon could challenge Champion-level Digimon, but Leomon was a different case. Soren had seen him defeat Ultimate-level Digimon easily.

"Flame Shield!" Encases himself in a ball of fire, Flamedramon managed to protect himself from Leomon's attacks. A large explosion ensued after the Fist of the Beast King collided with Flamedramon's Flame Shield. Smoke plumed covering the area where they were fighting.

Shielding his face from the smoke this gave Flamedramon an idea. If he fought Leomon like a Digimon he'd ended up crushed, but what if he fought like a human. Flamedramon came up with something biting his bottom lips. _"But will it work?!" _Using the explosion as a smokescreen he snuck up on Leomon leaping onto his back holding on tightly. "Gotcha!"

Struggling to throw the Digimon off his back, Leomon bellowed. "Gah! What are you doing?!"

"Winning!" Flamedramon sneered holding on for dear life. Managing to lift Leomon over his head, he shouted. "Fire Rocket!" Surrounds himself in an aura of fire, Flamedramon shot itself towards the ground holding Leomon like a rocket.

Just when Soren thought he was victorious he realized that Leomon braced himself again the ground with his feet. _"Geez...What will it take to put this guy down?!"_

Knocking Flamedramon off his back, the savvy Digimon chortled. "Not bad kid. If I hadn't studied multiple military strategies you woulda got me." Lifting his leg over his head, Leomon turned kicking Flamedramon in the face howling. "Crushing Kick!" The force of his kick was so powerful that it knocked the Digi-Egg of Courage out of Flamedramon reverting him back to Soren.

Laying on the ground Soren was unconscious. _"Ahhhh..."_

Staring at Datamon from the corner of his eye, Leomon barked. "I'll honor our agreement he's allowed to leave the city. But if anything happens I will hold you responsible."

Hovering over the exhausted Tamer, Datamon chuckled. "Great! I guess I'll tell Soren the good news when he wakes up from his nap."

* * *

**A/N: Woot! Another one down!**


End file.
